The Everfree Creature
by The Loyal Brony
Summary: This story here will take you to a deep dark Equestria as My OC's Morning and Crystal Star move to Ponyville and find out that a very dangerous creature lives in the Everfree forest.


The Everfree Creature

It was another beautiful day in Equestria the Pegasus ponies of Cloudsdale did an amazing job to make this day absolutely grouses. We begin our story at the Ponyville train station were the train has finished dropping off its two occupants and was starting to chug away leaving a trail of smoke from the chimney.

? : Wow this place is beautiful.

? : You bet it is, aren't you happy now that we decided to move here to Ponyville?

? : Yea I guess it's just that I will miss my friends back in Maresachusetts.

? : Don't worry honey you'll meet new friends here.

? : Yea your right mom I will meet new friends to play with.

The Ponies names are Crystal Star who is the daughter of Morning Star both of which are unicorns. Crystal Star had some features that differ from her mother one is her cutie mark, which is a bunch of little stars inside a cluster of sparkling crystals, the other differences are her mane/tail color and her eye color. Crystal Stars mane/tail are a glistening purple like the ponies in the crystal empire but her body color is not crystallized it is a dark blue, and finally her eyes are a icy blue almost white by anyponies standards she would have been thought of as a Canterlot V.I.P (Very Important Pony). Her mother's mane was a sparkling yellow, her body color was nice even color grey, and her eyes were a deep purple like an User Major. The ponies that were passing by the train platform couldn't help themselves to stare in awe at their beauty.

M.S : Crystal you can go look around town while I get us settled in at the cottage ok.

C.S : Alright mom you sure?

M.S : Of course but I know how you are though.

C.S : What do you mean? She said trying to hold back a smile

M.S : How you like to go off on your little adventures so stay away from the Everfree forest for now till we know more about it understand?

C.S : Yes mother I understand. Star said in a sarcastic way

At the town center Star realized that there were some vacant houses that were boarded up and falling apart but she ignored them and continued to explore the town center when she heard two ponies talking about something intriguing.

P 1: So did you hear her last night?

P 2: Yea but its hard not to I mean it still sends shivers down my spine.

P 1: Me too.

P 2: Do you know who she got this time?

P 1: No idea how about you?

P 2: I think she finally got to Zacora.

P 1: I hope not because she was the last living thing in the forest.

C.S: Excuses me I don't mean to interrupt but what's got you two ponies so scared?

Both ponies looked at her like she was the dumbest pony in all of Equestria

C.S: Well I'm new in town, me and my mother just moved into the cottage near the forest.

BP: LEAVE THAT COTTAGE, THE FOREST IS A DANGEROUS PLACE!

P 1: That's why most of the townspony left, because of a creature that killed 8 ponies.

C.S: Well do you know what it looks like?

P 2: We don't, but there is one pony that does.

C.S: What's the pony's name?

BP: Rainbow Dash

P 1: She is the only one who survived an encounter with the creature and because of it has gone completely mentally insane.

P 2: You can go see her now at the Ponyville Hospital before visiting hours are over.

C.S: Thank you both.

With the name in her mind she walked over to the Ponyville Hospital, as she walked in she was immediately greeted by the receptionist standing behind the counter

RP: Hello how may I help you?

C.S: Yes you can I'm here to visit Rainbow Dash.

RP: Ok but I must warn you that she is mentally unstable so be very careful.

She then proceeded to put her head into a little opening in her desk she then reappeared with a key and a button in a small basket

RP: Ok here is the key to the door at the end of the hallway and this button here you wear around your neck too and if anything should go wrong press it and somepony will assist you.

C.S: Thank you very much.

With the key and button Star went upstairs to the second floor it was a really long hallway with white as the main color the lights were dim so that it wouldn't blind anypony there but as Star realized as she passed the rooms there was nobody in them. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard some pony screaming bloody murder.

?: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME, SHE'S AFTER ME, SHE'S AFTER ME, THE SCREAMS….THE SCREAMS MAKE THEM STOP PLEASE!

The screams began to die down but were being replaced by sobbing

?: I'm sorry….. I'm so sorry….. Scoot… Scootaloo….. I'm sorry, wait was that NO STAY AWAY! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, I thought me and Scootaloo would give you one last chance, NO BACK AWAY NOO PLEASE NOT THE WEBS NOOOOOOO!

Star made it to the door and knocked on it on a small piece of paper taped on the door said Rainbow Dash.

R.D: Who's there?

C.S: My name is Crystal Star and I would like.

she was interrupted by Rainbow

R.D: You want to know about "her" right?

C.S: Yes well I'm new and town and two ponies said to come see you since you know a lot about this creature.

R.D: Why yes….Yes I do, come in.

Star used the key and unlocked the door and at the other end of the small padded room was Rainbow with her back against the wall. Rainbow was in a straight jacket that covered her front hooves but they were not restrained it also covered up her wings so she couldn't fly away but the jacket itself was old and ragged there were spots of dried blood scattered around it the thing looked like it was going to rip off, her mane of colors looked dull and were ragged, and her eyes were bloodshot due to a heavy lack of sleep. Star closed the door and began to talk.

C.S: So Rainbow what is this "thing" that lives in the forest?

R.D: Well that "thing" has a name you know.

She started to get chocked up, and her eyes started to water.

R.D: Her name is Fluttershy or what use to be Fluttershy.

C.S: What do you mean by use to?

R.D: Before the mysterious dark shadow mare showed up on the winter equinox.

C.S: Did this mare change her at all?

R.D: More like created an abomination.

C.S: What does she look like?

Rainbow was looking around at the ceiling very fast she looked nervous like something was watching her.

R.D: She is a pony or what use to be a pony now she looks like a experiment gone wrong Fluttershy is a mix between two animals a spider, and a parasprite only four of the spiders huge legs made it out of her body, the parasprite's antenna comes out of her ear, her eye Is dark and red while the other took the form of a parasprite eye.

C.S: By Celestia that's awful.

R.D: That's not the worst part yet because the parasprite is still alive and lives inside of her, and because of that parasprite she has a never ending hunger but with the spider it is a never ending hunger for flesh and blood that only the creatures of the Everfree forest can give her but in recent events she has been taking ponies that wander in the forest to satisfy her thirst and hunger.

Rainbow stopped what she was saying her eyes got teary again she lost control and ran at Crystal Star and began to sob and shake her uncontrollably pressing the button on her neck.

R.D: SCOOTALOO…. WHY HER FLUTTERSHY? WHY HER? DON'T GO INTO THE FOREST AT NIGHT SHE IS THE ONLY ONE IN THERE NOW BECAUSE SHE ATE THE REST OR THEY RAN AWAY BEFORE IT WAS TO LATE DON'T BE A HERO… BY ALL THAT IS LUNA DON'T BE A HERO! Star quickly shoved Rainbow off of her who was now crying in the fetal position and saw this opportunity to get out so she went out the door and locked it. As she turned around to begin her walk down the hallway Rainbow's hoof came from the small window and grabbed Stars hair Rainbow then pulled back pinning Star to the door.

R.D: She is goanna get you you know, she always gets her food and when she's tearing your flesh from your body while you're still alive just remember that I told you to stay out of the forest.

Rainbow was laughing away as Star was struggling to get away she saw two brown colts in white jackets running down the hallway to help her. It didn't take long for the two colts to reach Star Rainbow saw them and quickly let Star go, as Star ran down the hallway the two colts unlocked the door and went in all she heard from them was very sarcastic remark on how this should keep her from grabbing anypony. Star dropped the key and the button off at the receptionist's desk and went out the door.

C.S: I think that's enough exploring for today, I'm going to head to the cottage and help mom clean up.

Meanwhile at the cottage Morning Star was cleaning up

M.S: Ewww what's with all the spider webs? I wonder how long this place has been abandoned for and who use to live here?

She said to herself.

M.S: I should take a break from this and go get some magic supplies from this zebra named Zacora before it gets dark.

So Morning Star put her satchel on, wrote Crystal a note and started on the path into the Everfree forest.

Star arrived a few minutes after her mother when she was close to the door she saw the note.

C.S: NO! It's getting dark soon I have to warn her.

Star quickly started to run on the path into the forest.

1hr later

C.S: It has been more than an hour and I still haven't found Zacora's house but as she said that Star walked into a clearing where fear and dread took over her face for what she was staring at. Before her was Zacora's house but it was littered with bones and webs the rotten wooden door was slightly cracked open something in her sub concise was telling her to flee but she ignored it for she wanted to know if her mother was alright so she started on her way into the house her hooves were making a path thru the bones of woodland creatures and ponies finally she made it to the door.

"CRRRREEEKKK!"

The door slowly opened and then it hit Star, an overwhelming stench of rotting and decaying meat it overtook her senses and she ran outside and vomited. Once she finished vomiting she went back inside she used a light spell that dimly lit the room she was in shock at what she saw in one corner of the house was half eaten torso of a red colt with the green apple cutie mark still there, on the other side of the room was a little filly with an orange color coat and purple hair on what little flesh remained on the fillies skull and it was hanging on a web, skulls of unicorns, bodies of pegasi and earth ponies littered the room but in the rooms center was her mother's satchel. Star slowly walked over to it there was blood on it so she feared the worst but as she stared at the satchel something was dripping on her she looked up to see something fall from the ceiling she moved out of its way just in time before it crushed her.

C.S: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Star screamed at the half cocooned body of Zacora one eye was rolled back in her head while the other half of her face was missing.

?: Oh why hello there little filly.

C.S: Who said that, show yourself?

?: No I can't because if I do that you may not want to be my friend.

The door then shut behind Crystal Star making her jump.

C.S: Please what did you do to my mom?

?: My names Spiderlock what's your name?

C.S: Please what have you done to my mom?

Star said again with tears running down her cheeks.

Sl: Oh please don't cry I…..I didn't know she was your mom I hope you can forgive me.

A red eye appeared on the ceiling above and it started to move down to ground level while Crystal Star wasn't looking, when Star looked back in front of her she was startled at what was in front of her. Standing before her was a pony of a dark yellow coat, her dim pink hair was greasy looking due to the blood in her hair, and was full of split ends then Star saw them, the spider legs they came from the poor ponies back they proceeded to lift her body into the air out of the light of Crystal Star's horn it was in the darkness Star saw Spiderlock's dark red eye but Spiderlock had other plans than to stay in the dark she leaned in closer to Crystal Star her Parasprite eye in full view.

Sl: My what a pretty pony you are, what was your name again?

C.S: Crystal Star, now please show me that my mother is alright?

Spiderlock began to twitch this sticky ooze was coming out of her mouth Star noticed a bulge in Spiderlock's stomach start to move upward with a mighty thrust of her throat "SPLAT!" Spiderlock spit out a big, wet, bloody, and sticky piece of flesh onto the floor right in front of Crystal Star.

Sl: Please forgive me it was the Parasprite, see it gets jealous very easily and it's just trying to scare you.

C.S: Please Spiderlock show me where my mothers because you don't want to break a promise to a friend do you?

After Star said that statement Spiderlock began to twitch again but this time along with that came screaming and growling which together made for a blood curtailing scream that sent shivers down Star's spine the four spider legs proceeded to pin Crystal Star down to the ground, the pincers rose outward and started to snap at Star.

Sl: NO! BAD PARASPRITE WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANYOTHER FRIENDS BESIDES YOU AND THE SPIDER!

Spiderlock's mouth started oozing this sticky webbing that she began wrapping Crystal Star in.

C.S: AHHHHHHHH!

Sl: I'm so sorry about this I hope you can forgive me.

After five minutes Crystal Star was wrapped in a cocoon and placed in Spiderlocks main web next to mother.

For what seemed like an eternity in darkness Crystal Star could see some light so she used all of her strength and broke out of the cocoon to an unspeakable sight.

M.S: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Her mother… Her mother was pinned down by Spiderlock

Sl: Time to feed the Parasprite.

She said in a dark whisper

M.S: NO! PLEASE NOOOOOO!

Tears were running down Morning Star's face

But the tears just seemed like icing on the cake for Spiderlock as she sunk her teeth into Morning Stars neck to silence the screaming mare she then ripped a big chunk of flesh and muscle blood began pouring out of the wound Spiderlock swallowed the chunk and was ready to take another bite from the now twitching body of Moring Star but was alerted to Crystal Star who let out a whimper.

Sl: Come play with me.

Spiderlock said as the twisted ponies tongue came out of her mouth it was pointed and had a piece of flesh on it, blood, webbing, and saliva followed

Crystal Star let out a yell of pure terror she closed her eyes and bolted for the door.

"CRACK!" the door broke apart and she was out there in the darkness of the forest Star was trying to remember were the path was but couldn't.

Sl: Don't worry I won't play rough with you like I did with your mom it was the Parasprite.

C.S: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

Star just picked a direction and ran for dear life; Spiderlock let out a scream that made blood run cold and quickly followed.

C.S: Rainbow was right I'm going to die here in the forest, NO! NO! I mustn't think like that I must think positive I know I'm near the cottage I just know it. Indeed she was as she saw a small opening with the cottage there Spiderlock yet again let out a scream but this time it was close to close in fact, then it happened Star tripped and fell to the ground with a loud thud she looked back to see one of Spiderlock's legs out of a bush and grab her hoof and was pulling her back she started to yell for help hoping that somepony would hear her but she was quickly silenced by another of Spiderlock's legs as it wrapped itself around Crystal Stars mouth, Now she was pressed against Spiderlock when she started to sing to Star.

Sl: Hush little filly don't you cry because Spiderlock's going to eat you alive and if you do start to cry Spiderlock will start with your eyes so hush little filly don't say a word because Spiderlock's going to make you hers.

As Spiderlock was getting ready to dig in something hit her that knocked Crystal Star from her clutches

?: GO! SAVE YOURSELF!

Star ran for the opening when it struck her the voice sounded familiar she turned around to see Rainbow Dash flying around Spiderlock taunting her, Rainbows arms was still restrained but her wings broke out of the old rotten fabric. Star was running back to assist Rainbow when she saw her get knocked down Spiderlock then lifted Rainbow into the air and screamed in her face Star ran faster to try to help but was too late as one of the sharp spider legs drove with such force it went right thru Rainbow Dash impaling her blood and small amounts of organs were on the ground and on Crystal Star who stood there accepting her fate but Spiderlock instead ignored her completely and went back into the forest with Rainbow still impaled on her leg to feast Star noticed something about Spiderlock it was her pony eye it seemed like it was crying blood but that was in the back of her mind for the night has taken its toll on the young pony who then ran out of the forest screaming and crying and yelling until she made it to the town center where she broke down crying in the fetal position singing Spiderlock's lullaby. A nurse from the hospital was out looking for Rainbow when she saw Crystal Star covered in blood and guts crying and singing the lullaby so she immediately took her to the hospital and put her in Rainbows room were now screaming, crying, singing, and silence can be heard from the now only victim to ever survive an encounter with Spiderlock.


End file.
